Recalling Herself
by Julia K
Summary: J&J. **Chapter 3 Up - Finally!** Jadzia Dax loses her memory, and Julian Bashir is having trouble finding a way to bring it back...
1. Awakening

Title: Recalling Herself, Part 1  
  
Author: Julia K.  
  
Rating: G, so far  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want it, Paramount, you can have the -47 dollars I made from this story.  
  
Author's Note: It's my first fic, so don't kill me. Also, I'm not totally sure about the Kira's name... so correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
  
  
Haze surrounded her. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there.  
  
Who am I? Her mind screamed, and her mind answered. But it wasn't precisely her mind. It wasn't her voice, and it answered as many, not one. The voices in her mind belonged to wiser ones.  
  
You are Dax. The voices told her. She didn't question them. That was who she was. Dax. Her hazy vision started clearing. Her ears heard sounds, but they were only glimpses.  
  
"… Jem'hadar… fired… runabout... console… exploded… injured… doctor?"  
  
"… Unsure… damage… Dax…"  
  
They were talking about Dax. They were talking about her. She sat up and tried to respond, but all that she could manage was a weak moan.  
  
"… awake…"  
  
Four figures came over to her. The first was a man, darker than her. He didn't have spots. Near him was a woman with hair shorter than Dax's, but she was Dax's color. She didn't have spots either, but she had small ridges on her nose. Dax realized her own clothing was the same as the darker man, but the color on her collar was different. The next person was a man, his color was in between the darker man and Dax's color. But his forehead was… bumpy. No spots. The last person was another man, his collar was the same as hers. Blue. He was holding something, running it down her. A tricorder, the voices told her. It was true. The tricorder man didn't have spots either.  
  
"Jadzia?? Are you all right??" asked the bumpy-headed man. Dax looked behind her.  
  
"Who is Jadzia?" asked Dax.  
  
"She's lost her memory," noted the blue-collar man. "She doesn't know who she is."  
  
"I know who I am. I'm Dax. But who's Jadzia?"  
  
"How do you know that, Jad- Dax?" asked the woman.  
  
"The voices told me. They were Dax. I am Dax."  
  
"The symbiont must've told her," explained the tricorder man.  
  
"Dax," stated the bumpy-head man, "do you know who I am?"  
  
Dax shook her head vigorously. She'd never met him before. He frowned.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know?" asked Dax, bewildered. The bumpy- headed man looked as if he was going to say something.  
  
"I doubt she knows anyone right now," said the tricorder man softly. "I'm going to ask you all to leave while I try to determine the cause of her memory loss." The other three sent looks at Dax, and left. The tricorder man went over to a black panel and began pressing brightly colored strips.  
  
"My name's Julian Bashir," he told her, still looking at the black panel  
  
"Hello, Julian Bashir," Dax said. Julian Bashir laughed.  
  
"You can just call me Julian."  
  
"Why do you only use part of you name?"  
  
"Julian's my first name. That's what my friends call me. Bashir's my last. When I'm on duty- at work," he added, seeing the confused look on Dax's face, "I use Bashir."  
  
"Is Dax my first name?"  
  
"No. Dax is your last name. Your first name is Jadzia."  
  
"He called me Jadzia," she said. Jadzia is your first name, confirmed one of the voices, we have our own. But we are all Dax.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, coming towards where she sat.  
  
"Hello, Julian. My name is Jadzia."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jadzia," he smiled. They fell silent, and Julian went back to the black panel.  
  
"How do you know me? How do your friends know me?" Jadzia asked.  
  
"Jadzia-" Julian paused, looking at her, unsure of what to say. "You were our friend before. Your memories were erased, and now we want our friend back. We're trying to help you remember."  
  
Jadzia Dax's lips parted slightly, and she nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
When Jadzia awoke, Julian was still there. He smiled when he saw she was awake.  
  
"Before I try any of my brilliant medical theories on you, I'm going to take you out to the promenade to meet some of your old friends. Who knows, maybe you'll start remembering." Jadzia nodded, and stood up. He smiled encouragingly, and headed for the exit, Jadzia following. Julian stopped in front of a large place full of people.  
  
"This is Quark's," he told her, stepping inside and beckoning for her to follow. "You and your friends eat here all the time."  
  
Jadzia didn't remember ever seeing this place before, but she nodded her understanding. He led her over to one of the busiest areas, a long table with a man with very large ears behind it.  
  
"Two raktajinos, please," Julian told him. The man briskly nodded.  
  
"Coming right up," he told them.  
  
"That's Quark," Julian explained. Quark came back quickly, and handed Julian and Jadzia both a mug. She looked down at the brown liquid, but Julian grabbed her arm and led her over to a table where the dark man that Jadzia remembered sat.  
  
"This is Benjamin Sisko," Julian told her.  
  
"Hello, Benjamin," she said. Benjamin beckoned for them to sit down. Julian did, but Jadzia remained standing.  
  
Benjamin was my friend, said the voice called Curzon, and he's your friend too.  
  
"Benjamin is the commander of the station- the place we are right now," Julian explained, "he tells everyone else what to do."  
  
"Curzon knew Benjamin," Jadzia said. Benjamin looked impressed. That's right. That's why I call you 'Old Man' sometimes. Jadzia smiled and sat down. Bored, and not listening to the intense conversation that Julian and Benjamin were having, Jadzia looked around and spotted the woman who had been there earlier talking to an odd-looking man. She looked at them for a while and finally decided to talk to them. Leaving the unappetizing brown beverage called 'raktajino' behind, she walked over to them.  
  
"Am I intruding?" Jadzia asked.  
  
"No, not at all!" exclaimed the woman. "Please sit down!" Jadzia did.  
  
"I know this may sound rather strange," Jadzia started, "but… what are your names?" A small glance passed between the woman and her friend.  
  
"I'm Kira Nerys," she said, "and this is Odo."  
  
"You don't have a last name?" questioned Jadzia.  
  
"Not all cultures do, Dax," said Kira. "Why mine switches the order. My friends call me Nerys."  
  
"My friends call me Jadzia." Nerys smiled, and then looked at Odo, who looked utterly confused.  
  
"Jadzia lost her memory when the console exploded," she whispered to Odo. A look of dawning comprehension passed over his face.  
  
"Well… maybe if you tell me about life on the… station, it might help me. I mean, I can't remember anything yet, but…" Jadzia trailed off.  
  
"The station's called Deep Space Nine," laughed Nerys, as she launched into a story.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
"I'm showing her familiar sights in hope that she'll start remembering."  
  
"You don't look like you believe that it'll work, Doctor," Benjamin voiced. Doctor Julian Bashir frowned.  
  
"I have my doubts, but it's not like I have much choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Benjamin, slightly concerned.  
  
"I mean I can't start devising a way to bring her memories back until I've found a cause as to why this is happening to her. And it doesn't make sense. Her console exploded, and she had no burns at all, which I frankly find completely confounding, and her memory's gone."  
  
"Sounds like someone wanted that to happen," said Benjamin.  
  
"The Jem'Hadar… they were in a battle with the Jem'Hadar…"  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
  
  
Julian found Jadzia rather quickly. She was sitting with Kira and Odo. He had already made an unconscious decision not to mention anything about the Jem'Hadar to Jadzia… she was troubled enough with trying to recover her own memories.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Jadzia, I want to show you something else," he stated. She turned, visibly startled.  
  
"Alright Julian… Nerys, I'd love to hear the story another time, but I guess since it's not helping me recall anything…" Nerys nodded her head, smiling.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He was blindly leading her to the holosuites, where she could run some of Dax's programs, and he could calm down, he hoped. But he kept on seeing Jem'Hadar trying to get at her.  
  
He looked at one of the holosuites; saw a Klingon martial arts program running. Knowing immediately who was in there, he led Jadzia in.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
The bumpy headed man looked up at Jadzia and Julian when they walked in. He was wielding a large, strange looking weapon that made Jadzia cringe. He smiled (What awful teeth, though Jadzia) at her and Jadzia immediately.  
  
"Computer, another bat'leth." Jadzia watched as another one of the strangely shaped weapons appeared. He threw it towards her, as if expecting her to catch it. But Jadzia didn't want to catch it. She screamed and ducked behind Julian.  
  
"Erm… Worf…" said Julian. "I don't think she remembers Klingon martial arts." Jadzia stepped out from her hiding place behind Julian nervously.  
  
"Worf? Is Worf your name?" she asked. The bumpy headed man glanced at Julian before nodding.  
  
"Do you remember how to wield the bat'leth?" he asked her. Jadzia shook her head. She had never seen one of those before in her life, let alone fought with one.  
  
"Julian?" he looked at her. Can we go now? I don't really like it here." Normally, he would have taken her to see one of his to see if she liked that, but he was too tired, and he wanted to find out something.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
"Chief," said Julian, panting from his dash, "Is it possible to see if a console was deliberately meant to explode in a certain fashion?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is it possible to find out if a console was meant to send out a false explosion and disable someone's memory?"  
  
"Uh… yeah, I guess so. If you don't mind my asking, though, why?"  
  
"Jadzia. She had no burns at all from her console explosion, and believe me, I'd be a whole lot better at this memory regaining thing if memory loss was a normal side effect of sitting behind an exploding console."  
  
"Which shuttle was it that she was in?"  
  
"The Ganges."  
  
"C'mon, I'll go check it out right now."  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
"Jadzia," said Nerys, "Maybe you should get into civilian clothes. I mean, you're not exactly on duty."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about," admitted Jadzia.  
  
"What you're wearing is a uniform that Starfleet officers wear when they're on duty. You shouldn't be on duty until you get your memories back, which won't be for at least a couple of days. So you should probably get into some more comfortable clothes." Jadzia nodded.  
  
"We'll go to my quarters, you can borrow something of mine."  
  
"Alright," said Jadzia. She found herself following someone again, as had happened so many times since she had awoken. They stopped in front of a pair of doors, which opened after Nerys punched some buttons onto another of the black panels. She walked inside and beckoned for Dax to do the same.  
  
Jadzia found she liked her surroundings, taking in what she could while following Nerys. Nerys helped her pick a simple outfit she could wear for the remainder of the day. Jadzia liked it, but Nerys couldn't suppress a small smile.  
  
"What?" asked Jadzia. "You don't like it?"  
  
"Oh no!" said Nerys, "I think it looks great! It's just… your hair. You tried on so many things, I think it got a little… well, more than a little messed up." Jadzia reached to touch her hair. Sure enough, she could feel the tangles in its masses.  
  
"Here, sit down, Jadzia," Nerys directed her, taking down her hair and brushing it. Jadzia smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Now," said Nerys, "You usually wear your hair up in a ponytail, like so." Nerys demonstrated by holding up Jadzia's hair, clenching it in her fist because she didn't have a hairclip at that moment. Jadzia frowned.  
  
"I liked it better when it touched my shoulders," she told Nerys.  
  
Nerys paused, deep in thought. Suddenly an idea haunted her and she began working quickly. Her hands made a lovely crown around Jadzia's head with small braids, going around, then merging in the back and falling down her hair that was still down.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Jadzia breathlessly, touching the braids. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Bashir to Kira," the commbadge beeped. Jadzia started. Kira simply touched her commbadge.  
  
"Kira here."  
  
"I was wondering if you and Dax could meet me at Quark's."  
  
"Of course. We could tell her the story where we all saw your inner fantasies."  
  
"Let's not tell that one." Nerys laughed merrily at his reaction.  
  
"Kira out." 


	2. Half Memories

Title: Recalling Herself, Part 2  
  
Author: Julia K.  
  
Rating: PG, so far  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want it, Paramount, you can have the -47 dollars I made from this story.  
  
Time Frame: I don't really feel like picking an episode-exact time frame, so I'm just saying that Jadzia is dating Worf, but they're not married.  
  
Author's Note: No, I'm not leaving you at a cliffhanger for too long. Just enough to keep you on your toes. Right, and I'm raising the rating to PG… either to be on the safe side, or just because I feel like it. Oh, and this is more J&J than before… how happy! *Hugs* to the people who wrote reviews… I really appreciate it.  
  
As she followed Kira to Quark's, Jadzia made a discovery that she could almost find her way there by herself. One more walk, and she wouldn't need Nerys, Julian, or anyone to lead her there. When she pointed this out, Nerys smiled and said maybe it was a partial bit of memory. Jadzia felt that she should let Nerys keep this happy thought, but she had no memory of ever doing anything, let alone walking to Quark's until this morning.  
  
Quark's was bustling as much as it had been earlier, if not more. Nerys found Odo and Julian first, probably because she knew where they preferred to sit, something Jadzia had no knowledge of at the moment. Odo and Julian were so immersed in conversation, they didn't even notice Jadzia and Nerys approaching until Nerys cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, sit down," said Odo in his rough voice. The two women did just that. Nerys couldn't help but grin, amused at Julian's stare at Jadzia. It was good, for Julian's sake, that Jadzia didn't know anything about the kind of stare Julian was giving her.  
  
"What?" asked Jadzia.  
  
"Hmm?" said Julian, who appeared to be off in his own fantasy world.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? Don't you like it?"  
  
"Wha- oh, yes, it's lovely," said Julian, quickly composing himself. "Sorry, I was off in my own world."  
  
"We noticed," said Odo dryly. Nerys laughed, and Julian quickly changed the subject, having a dread that if the current subject was continued, Jadzia would find out exactly why he had been staring at her. But Jadzia was fascinated by the subject Julian had chosen- the Gamma Quadrant. In fact, she was so fascinated, that she didn't notice Odo leaning over to whisper to Nerys exactly what Julian had told him, and the little progress they had made on helping Jadzia regain her memory.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
"Where are we going now, Julian?" Jadzia yawned.  
  
"Your quarters. You can barely keep your eyes open- not that that's a bad thing. You've had a big day," Julian told her.  
  
"No, I can't keep my eyes open. And I can't walk straight either," she said, the tiredness echoing in her voice as she leaned against his shoulder to stay upright. Julian rather liked the feeling, but he was rather glad that Worf wasn't awake, or else he would be Worf's breakfast in the morning. He entered a medical override code to get in her quarters, not even bothering to ask her if she remembered the actual code. He didn't want to mess around with a nightgown, and the outfit she was wearing now looked comfortable enough. He showed her to her bed, and turned to leave.  
  
"Where're you going?" asked Jadzia sleepily.  
  
"To my quarters," stated Julian, who was rather sleepy himself.  
  
"Why? I don't think I'm used to these quarters enough to sleep in them yet."  
  
"Well-" Julian didn't much feel like explaining why it would be bad to stay in here with her to a rather innocent Jadzia  
  
"Well what?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I'll sleep on the couch in the other room," he said aloud. "That way, if you can't sleep, I'll be right there." If Jadzia hadn't already convinced him to stay, her smile would have.  
  
"Thank you, Julian."  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
The little sleep that Julian found himself having was filled with Jadzia. Her face, her smile, and, the worst part- a taunting voice that kept reminding him that he liked it when she leaned against him, and he wouldn't mind at all if she decided to kiss him. He hated being affected by her this much- he couldn't get her off his mind, no matter how much he tried. By the time she had become involved with Worf, he had managed to bury his emotions to a point where they didn't really show- yet somehow, the new Jadzia had managed to make them escape and completely occupy his mind again. If he wasn't in Jadzia's quarters at the moment, he would've gone and taken a very high-pitched sonic shower.  
  
  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
Jadzia didn't sleep well either. Her dreams started out pleasant, she dreamed of talking to Nerys and Julian. Especially Julian. But when Julian turned into Worf, who dragged her into learning how to use the bat'leth, and the she was hurled back in time, and forced to relive the moment of him throwing the bat'leth at her over and over. One thing about it was more comfortable, though- Julian was there. And as she threw herself behind him over and over to avoid the menacing blade, she realized that he was there to protect her. Every time she was forced to relive that horrid event, she felt a little better, because he was there. Every time. When this wave of realization, she fell into a content sleep.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
Julian awoke to find Jadzia in the bathroom, brushing her hair. He stumbled in, still tired, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"I really liked the way that Nerys did it for me yesterday… I'm hoping she'll do it again if she has time. She says I used to wear my hair up- but I don't really like that, I think it feels much better around my shoulders."  
  
"It looks nicer too," murmured Julian without thinking.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked, smiling up at him.  
  
Gods, that smile is intoxicating, he felt himself thinking before he nodded.  
  
"I'm glad," she told him. Julian wondered if he had heard right. Jadzia was glad that he thought her hair looked pretty down?  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it."  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
"O'Brien to Bashir," the commbadge beeped, and Julian, now fully awake and having a nice breakfast with his patient, answered it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I haven't gotten much from the Ganges, but there is a little something that might interest you."  
  
"Miles, thank you, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Jadzia's here with me right now, and I think that you could tell me at lunch, maybe- bring Keiko and Molly along, I'm sure Jadzia would love to talk to them."  
  
"Ok," said Miles, who wasn't exactly sure why Julian didn't want to know right then.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
Jadzia was starting to regret telling Julian that she could find Nerys by herself. Just because she could now get to Quark's by herself didn't mean she could find anything. As she took in her surroundings, she realized that she was utterly lost. She closed her eyes and tried to recall every turn she had taken. It was hard, and not working very well. When she heard someone call her name from behind her, she almost rejoiced, but then she recognized the voice.  
  
"Jadzia!" cried Worf, catching up to her. "Will you join me for lunch? We have much to discuss."  
  
"No… I," Jadzia began.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I… I already have plans," she said quietly.  
  
"With Doctor Bashir?" he questioned, an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"A-and the O'Briens," she said.  
  
"Very well," he said, with a roll of his eyes, "will you join me for dinner then?"  
  
"Uh… no…" she frowned. "I'm having dinner with Nerys tonight." She was hoping he wouldn't ask her about tomorrow… she didn't have any specific plans for tomorrow yet, and something about Worf gave her the creeps. Luckily he didn't - he just had another exasperated look on his face. He stomped off, and Jadzia realized that she hadn't asked him to help her find Nerys. It was all very well, since Worf made her nervous, but now she was alone, and lost again.  
  
Well, her inner voice said to her, it's better to be all-alone than alone with him. Jadzia privately agreed. She sighed, and decided to try a new approach. Tapping the commbadge like she had seen the others do, she called for her friend.  
  
"Jad… Dax to Kira."  
  
"Kira here. What is it Jadzia?" It was weird, hearing Nerys' voice, but not seeing Nerys.  
  
"I… told Julian I could find you by myself, and, well, I can't. I can't see anyone, and I have no clue where I am."  
  
"I'll be there in a second." At Nerys' answer, Jadzia breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
Jadzia arrived at Quark's alone, showing her complete mastery of getting there. She looked around for those she meant to eat lunch with, and found them immediately, because they were sitting where Odo and Julian had been sitting the night before.  
  
"Hello," she greeted Julian, a man with curly hair, a woman with black hair, and a little girl with black hair also.  
  
"Hello, Jadzia," said the woman.  
  
"This is Miles," he gestured to the curly haired man, "and his wife Keiko," he pointed to the woman, "and their daughter Molly."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Jadzia politely, sitting down in the only vacant seat.  
  
"Keiko," Julian told Jadzia, "teaches the children on the station."  
  
"Really?" said Jadzia. "What do you teach them?"  
  
"Oh, all sorts of things. It's a bit easier for me than it would be for a 'fleet officer, because I'm a mother myself."  
  
"Are there a lot of children on the station?"  
  
"A fair amount. They're from all sorts of different cultures, so I teach them things from many diverse cultures."  
  
"Do the children from other cultures get along well together?"  
  
"Very well, most of the time, children can't have best friends of their own species on the station, so they go have friends of other species. And they get along well."  
  
Jadzia felt herself wondering something, and she supposed Keiko would know, so she asked.  
  
"Where do I work?"  
  
"You're a scientist."  
  
"I don't remember being a scientist, but I'd like to learn. Will you show me where?"  
  
"Sure. Miles- Jadzia and I are going to the science labs. Look after Molly, will you?"  
  
"I already was!" Miles called after them, pointing out the fact that Molly had been sitting in his lap the whole time. 


	3. The Spy

Title: Recalling Herself, Part 1 – The Spy  
  
Author: Julia K.  
  
Rating: PG, so far  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want it, Paramount, you can have the -47 dollars I made from this story.  
  
Time Frame: I don't really feel like picking an episode-exact time frame, so I'm just saying that Jadzia is dating Worf, but they're not married.  
  
Author's Note: I probably should've written this before, but I absolutely gag at the *thought* of Worf…. so, you Worf-lovers and W/Jers (J/Wers?) will not be happy at all. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers… you guys rule! Sorry it's so short, and that it took so long… *hides* And… well, since I've only seen some DS9, I'm not sure if the Jem'Hadar are well impersonated, so…  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, we must alter the mission??" demanded the Founder. The two Jem'Hadar continued looking straight at her, they didn't stop to look at each other.  
  
"The other took her straight through the wormhole. We were able to collect her complete memories in this chip," he held up a small chip to demonstrate, "but we were unable to get her body in time." He tossed the founder the chip, which she caught and stared at.  
  
"Her body isn't necessary, though," murmured the founder, "even if they have it, it is an empty shell – no memories at all. If they've believed it is up until now, they wouldn't if… I'll go myself. I'll take the form of a life form they've never seen before, and, full of the memories in this chip, I can act like she's the spy. She switched bodies, but without my memories, she was powerless… except for the innocence of lost memories, which she used on them…"  
  
"Wait," said one of the Jem'Hadar, "you're going to take the form of someone else, and loaded with her memories, you're going to claim that she switched bodies on you, and that you're the real Dax? But… what if they try to switch you back?"  
  
"We'll tell them we can't, that I already tried to find a way, but there is none," responded the founder.  
  
"Brilliant," said the other Jem'Hadar, "we'll try to find you a perfect form right now!"  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
"Thanks, Miles," Julian said again, "I really appreciate it. I'll be by later to see the recreation of what happened in the shuttle."  
  
"Anytime," said Miles, getting Molly's hand. "See you later." He walked off hand in hand with his daughter. Julian only waited a second before getting up and heading to the Science Labs – he'd never admit it, but he was getting used to having Jadzia around him all the time. Acting polite, asking questions, and smiling that dazzling…  
  
No, Julian, a little voice in his head said, don't go there!  
  
But why not? said another little voice. Shaking both voices out of he found himself in the Science Lab. An ensign in a science uniform was showing Jadzia and Keiko something. Jadzia seemed to find it immensely fascinating, and was asking a question about it. Looking up, Keiko saw Julian, and beckoned him over.  
  
"What are we looking at?" asked Julian, getting Jadzia to look at him.  
  
"I lost track long ago," laughed Keiko. Jadzia, on the other hand, started a long, complicated explanation.  
  
"She's lost her memory, but that doesn't mean she's lost her scientist's touch," Julian broke in right in the middle of her explanation, partly to be nice, but mostly because he didn't want to listen.  
  
"I think she gets it more than I do," said the ensign, slightly embarrassed. All four laughed, but Julian found himself listening more for Jadzia's laugh than anything else…  
  
Just… don't think that way, said his little voice. It's not like she ever cared for you in that way.  
  
But she might, said the counteractive voice, now, she might. Julian frowned slightly, but when the laughter ended, he decided to leave the room.  
  
"I'm going to go to the infirmary," said Julian, "I'll see you later." He left without even listening for a response.  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
The founder felt the memories of Jadzia Dax flow into her mind. She was now the spitting image of an old earth version of an innocent-looking trickster – the imp. Her hair was in bouncy, blonde curls, and her ears were longer than normal. Her eyes danced around, taking in every detail, and even the outfit she wore – a pink dress, it even floated in a pixie- like manner – implied that she was an innocent looking alien that had ended up switching bodies with Jadzia Dax. She was ready now. They would believe her. How could they not?  
  
¯`•._.•´¯  
  
Julian started the padd for the sixth… or was it seventh?… time. Funny thing was, he didn't remember ever reading it before. But he had tried to start it before. He knew that. He was just thinking about… Jadzia. Again. And for the seventh time, his mind tumbled into the same pattern… thinking about Jadzia, then Jadzia's smile, then Jadzia, then how beautiful Jadzia was, then Jadzia, and so on. Now he even saw her in the infirmary window in front of him.  
  
"Julian?"  
  
It wasn't his imagination. She was behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Yes, Jadzia?"  
  
Jadzia's such a pretty name, just like the rest of her, said a voice in his mind.  
  
Unfortunately, Julian had very little hope at that moment, because the other voice had given up. Maybe because it was entranced too.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd show me some of your programs on the holodeck. Earlier, Nerys was explaining how not all holo-programs are as scary as that one that Worf had… and, well, I guess I thought you might have some nice ones."  
  
"Oh, I do!" exclaimed Julian, who was, as usual, very enthusiastic whenever his holo-programs were involved. "Come on, I'll show you!" he jumped out of his chair, and grabbing her hand (God, what a lovely hand), he led her to the holodecks. 


End file.
